This invention concerns a Christmas lamp socket, particularly one consisting of an inner socket and an outer socket, and the inner socket is fitted firmly in the outer socket to stably keep a Christmas lamp in the inner socket.
A known conventional Christmas lamp socket shown in FIG. 3, includes an inner socket 20, and an outer socket 30 for the inner socket 20 to fit in a hole of the outer socket 30. The inner socket 20 has two holes 201, 201 in its bottom for two lamp lead pins to pass through down and then to be bent on an outer surface of the inner socket. A disadvantage of this conventional Christmas lamp socket is rather complicated for manufacturing, costing much.
A known conventional Christmas lamp socket shown in FIG. 4 is an improved one of that shown in FIG. 3, having an inner socket 50 and an outer socket 60 combined together. The inner socket 50 has two holes 502, 502 in its bottom for two lead pins to pass through down and then to be bent up on an outer surface of the inner socket 50 to combine the Christmas lamp 40 with the inner socket 50. Then the inner socket 50 is fitted in the outer socket 60. In addition, the inner socket 50 is provided with a sidewise vertical plate 503 with a hole 504 at an upper edge, and the outer socket 60 has a bar 601 extending out from an upper edge so as to fit through the hole 504 of the inner socket 50 so that the inner socket 50 and the outer socket 60 may be combined together stably. But the hole 504 and the bar 601 does not fit with each other closely, liable to separate from each other in case of outer striking force received and consequently the inner socket 50 will separate from the outer socket 60.